


another one bites the dust

by injeoImis



Series: stillness in woe [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boarding School, Established Relationship, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: Renjun had been acting very strangely as of late and it was up to Mark to get to the bottom of the problem.





	another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

> this is an excuse to write a [vampire](https://twitter.com/geneesback/status/1082073641632886785?s=12)!renjun au  
> mark is a high school senior and renjun is a high school junior here :-)

Honestly, Mark couldn’t remember the last time Renjun _wasn’t_ being snarky, cold, or rude to him. Mark didn’t really mind it at first since it probably started around semester finals before school broke up for Christmas break but now that they were back at school and nothing had changed, he was starting to get worried.

 

The weirdest part of it all is that when Renjun was in a bad mood, he tended to stay away from Mark and even their friends but now all he did was follow him around like a lost puppy when they weren’t in classes.

 

“Mark, you should wear the button up with red and black stripes. That neon green jumper makes you look like a dumbass,” Renjun commented, scrolling through his phone and laying across Mark’s own bed with a pen in his mouth.

 

Mark rolled his eyes. “But I’m a cute dumbass.” Renjun snorted then looked up at Mark with a way too serious face. “No, just dumbass. Change the shirt.”

 

With that, Mark changed his shirt, feeling a little dejected at the insult, even though they were always empty. This time, however, it kind of hurt his fragile heart and that was saying something since he was dating Renjun, the only person who could look nice and friendly on the outside but was both a kind hearted boy as well as a mean spirit on the inside. Sometimes, Renjun honestly scared Mark to his core.

 

“When the pen explodes in your mouth, don’t complain to me,” Mark muttered.

 

Speaking of, Renjun had been biting everything he could get his hands on lately too. The year younger had chewed all of his pens, pencils and even his lips to the point where they were bruised and not even because of Mark!

 

Renjun groaned, chewing on the pen with more force. “It’s not my fault my teeth fucking hurt!” He shouted, throwing himself into the mountain of throw pillows on Mark’s bed.

 

They were supposed to be sneaking out of the dorms after the RA had come around before lights out but Mark couldn’t leave without dealing with this situation.

 

He walked over to his boyfriend who was probably suffocating in the mess of pillows.

 

“Renjun.”

 

The red-head groaned a _‘what’_ , the sound muffled from the pillows.

 

“Renjun, sit up. Please,” Mark frowned, tugging on his boyfriend’s wrist gently until he came up to face him. “What’s up with you? There’s no way I can help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded.

 

Tears began to spring at the corners of Renjun’s eyes and Mark momentarily panicked, feeling as though he might’ve said something to make him cry. He backtracked on the conversation, now feeling confused about the whole situation.

 

“I’m-” Renjun said, his voice lowering at the end. “You’re what?” “Teething! I’m fucking teething and it’s annoying and stressful and my mouth hurts all the time and these stupid braces on the back of my teeth don’t help either!” Renjun yelled, turning his head.

 

Mark smiled. “Teething? What, are you two years old again?” He thought it was a funny joke but it only made Renjun actually burst into tears. “You really are a dumbass, Mark Lee. Did you forget something about me?” Renjun frowned, falling back onto the bed.

 

It took a moment until the light bulb in Mark’s brain went off. “O-oh. So what am I supposed to do? Do you need to like… Oh my crap. Do you have to bite me and drink my blood in like Twilight?” Mark asked, fighting back the urge to smile. Renjun sat up just to make sure Mark could see him roll his eyes. “Fuck you, I’m most definitely _not_ Edward Cullen,” Renjun scowled.

 

“Are you going through vampire puberty?” Mark continued to prod, hoping to get a laugh out of his boyfriend. Renjun rolled his eyes again. If he continued to roll his eyes so hard all the time, Mark was sure they’d get stuck in the back of his head.

 

“I’m seventeen not five, Mark. Besides, I just need some time to get over it. It’s just worse with these God forsaken braces. Who thought that putting metal in someone’s mouth was a good alternative? How did you live through this constant, excruciating pain?!” He complained. All Mark could do was shrug. "First of all, you're overreacting. Second of all, you're immortal. The braces won't be forever, babe." He felt Renjun’s pain, suffering in braces from seventh grade until sophomore year of high school but his pain was probably nowhere near as intense as his boyfriend’s.

 

“But," Mark continued, "I heard from a doctor that kisses make everything better?” Mark commented, smirking at the boy underneath him. Renjun rolled his eyes (again) and sighed. “Who was the doctor?” Renjun asked, definitely just trying to annoy Mark even more. “Me. I’m the doctor,” He concluded, preventing Renjun from answering by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

Mark was going to pull away but his efforts proved to be futile as Renjun chased the older’s lips, bringing his hands to Mark’s neck to pull him impossibly closer. He moved in for a kiss and Mark felt the graze of Renjun’s lips against his neck – a gesture that made Mark’s head spin, as Renjun’s teeth scraped his bare skin.

 

Renjun runs a hand through Mark’s hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. His kisses are on Mark’s cheeks and the year older whines, waiting for Renjun’s lips to return to his own. The latter hardly had a moment to react before Mark pressed his tongue to the seam of Renjun’s lips and, at the younger’s grant of access, delved inside his mouth, leaving no place unexplored or untouched.

 

When they broke apart for air, Mark rested his forehead against Renjun’s and gathered some much needed oxygen. “Still want to go out?” He asked, although he probably knew the answer. “I think here is a better place,” Renjun smirked, leaning up to kiss him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)  
>  [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S6STK1)


End file.
